The House Of Upside Down
by x.XDollX.x
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have one night left together before the contract ends, Ciel admits his feelings to Sebastian...


Things had been... Different, no human could see it, Sebastian Michaelis could easily. After all, it was mainly his feelings he had towards the head of the house, Ciel Phantomhive, were less than appropriate due to many reasons. He didn't wish to elaborate on them, and didn't see why he should, because he figured that they were rather obvious Michaelis was a contracted demon, and as of now, a he wasn't really Sebastian Michaelis. He was a hellish creature. This was just a disguise, and a wasn't yet, somehow, he knew that nothing would go very well. He had a terrible feeling... As though something horrible were going to was the squeaking of the front right wheel as he pushed the trolley down the hall, pausing at the door of his master's study. Raising one white gloved hand, he had knocked on the door with a total of three raps, waited for a moment or two, and then pushed the door open."Young master, I have brought you some tea."Wheeling the trolley inside, he had taken the teapot, pouring the steaming liquid out into the delicately painted porcelain mug, before lifting that and its small dish, handing them to the young Earl without another word.

Rain drops made little trails of water, almost like tears, down the cool glass surface of the window behind the young earl. A single candle lit the otherwise dark and drab room but that source of light was good enough for the boy, it was dark earlier than usual due to the dark clouds and winter dancing flame from the candle eerily illuminated the boys only visible blue eye as he looked up from the many papers on his desk and to the small earl sitting in the dark colored chair could tell something was wrong with the butler. He had no idea how he would know, but he did. He took a sip of the tea Sebastian had made perfectly, like warning, the antique clock loudly proclaimed the hour. It wasn't really late yet, only around 6:00, yet it looked like it was time for the young earl to go to bed."Is something bothering you, Sebastian?" The young boy asked his butler standing before Ciel could be described as breathtakingly beautiful. Many people were attracted to Ceils butler, both female and shockingly male, hadn't missed the opportunity to point this fact out. The fact that his skin was unnaturally pale and his hair was as black as the midnight sky seemed to only contrast perfectly with the being also known as Sebastian those people also didn't realize that looks could be quite deceiving. Although Sebastian looked to be about the age of a healthy 25 year old male, in truth, the person was far older than that, probably thousands and thousands of years Michaelis was not human. Far from it was a be honest Ciel had feelings for the butler, he wasn't quite sure what to do about it all, so he just ignored , everything about having feelings for Sebastian was completely wrong. He was a man, much older than Ciel was and a demon butler. Besides, demons didn't feel love, or Ciel thought. Demons are not emotionless, heartless, creatures. That seems to be a common misconception that cannot be farther from the did feel, but Ciel just thought they didn't have human emotions such as love. He didn't know why he loved Sebastian, but the butler made him feel safe, it was the one thing in his life he could actually depend on, he knew Sebastian would abandon him, he would protect him and never trusted Sebastian, and loved him, but the boy would never admit that... Unless he had good reason pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his mind, he looked up at the butler before him and waited a response.

Crimson gaze had shifted upwards at the words, the sound of the voice that had grown so familiar to him over these two years of voice... It was one he knew he wouldn't hear for much linger. It was one he knew he couldn't rely on anymore. Not after what he had learned. Not after what was going to yet, Sebastian Michaelis was no human. He was a demon, a hellish creature that humans had learned to fear... But clearly they hadn't learned well enough, for it did seem as though many humans had fallen for him, and other creatures of the darkness. How foolish...He would never even understand why demons were so attractive to humans. After all, their true forms were terrifying and horrid. Nobody would like them if they were wandering constantly in those forms. In fact, people would likely scream, run away, refuse to go near them..."No, master."A simple answer had been delivered, watching the young Earl who seemed to be rather tired. A soft sigh had passed his lips. It was only six o'clock...And he didn't want his master to sleep. After all, this was the last night they had together. This was the last time he would see him, the last chance he would have with him. And he planned to make the most of it."Should I begin the dinner preparations?"He had asked, crimson gaze locking with his master's one showing was the soft pattering of raindrops on the windows, slipping down them like tears. Tears that he knew would fall tonight... Even if demons shouldn't cry.

The young Earl looked up at his demon butler and nodded in response to his question. Honestly he knew something was wrong, but just dismissed it as nothing important. The only light in the room is from the single frame of candles he keeps on the corner on his desk to help him read over his paperwork. His long black hair seems almost blue as usual in the light as it does in any for that matter. Those small yet capable fingers of his drift across the papers spread before him as he holds a pen scribbling in the correct information for boring paperwork. A yawn escapes his small lips as he brings his free hand to cover the sound as if he's in public. His one exposed eye blinks tiredly, the sapphire color radiant in the dim light. He didn't know why he was tired, but he didn't care either. It was around 6:00 and Dinner hadn't even been served yet, but it was so dark outside, it made Ciel wonder if maybe the clock was wrong... But he doubted it, if it was Sebastian would have fixed it by now. Reaching behind his head he unties the eye patch that hides his mark that bears him to Sebastian, his butler and demon. Laying the covering down on the desk he returns to his work, his eyes glued on the task before had gotten much to hard to see in the dim lighting, he knew that Sebastian would just tie it back on when he returned, but didn't care, his study had the worst lighting in the entire manor. The boy had heard something about a better way to light a room, but had ignored it. He now regretted doing so. He didn't even remember what it was called... A light bulb? had no idea tonight would be him and his butlers last night together, if he would have known, he would have abandoned all of his paperwork and stayed with his butler loved his butler, he was stupid for falling for something like him, but he couldn't help it, and he couldn't really control it was a demon, he lured his prey in with stuff like that.

Gaze had shifted to watch as one hand traveled from the desk to the back of his head, watching the eye patch as it fluttered down onto the desk."Then I shall return for you once it is ready."One white gloved hand moved to hover over his chest, performing what was an acceptable bow, raven locks caressing his face as he had then straightened himself out, turning his back to the boy after a moments moment was taken to look over his features. He wouldn't get to see them again after tonight...So many things he could do in this night... But the boy wouldn't be ready. No, he couldn't do such things only to be gone the next day. Not when the boy would still be so he had left the room, door closing with a faint, painful click, before he had walked down the halls, the clicks of his heels against the floor being the only notable sound echoing through these halls. The rest was just a dull, dead , cooking didn't take long. He had made sure it wouldn't, for he wanted to see his master again. And so, the clicks had seemed to get louder as he had come closer to the study, knocking before pushing the door open, gaze lingering on the Earl for a short while."...Dinner is ready."

Looming in the doorway stands the tall lean figure of his butler, Sebastian. The boy looked up from his paperwork as soon as the butler spoke, he hadn't noticed him there, until then. The small boy, puts his paperwork aside and stands, he shows no emotion, just that stoic look that is always on his than that look, He rarely shows any other emotion than a smirk or glare. If only he knew, that today was the last day he would ever see Sebastian... He would have abandoned all work for him, if only Sebastian had said something about it, even given him a hint of some loved his butler, it was something he wouldn't deny. He loved him more than anything, he was the only thing he could ever rely small Earl stands, he walks towards the door quietly, and past his butler as usual, he walks down the stairs knowing that something is wrong, he just... Had that feeling, it wasn't obvious at all though, he showed no sign of it what so ever. Ciel walked down to the dining hall and sat in the chair at the end of the table, the table wasn't as large as most would have in their should it be?He was the only one who ate there, it had around six seats, one at both ends and two at both only kept it like that for when guest came over.

As he had led the boy down the halls that he would know by himself by now, he hadn't removed his gaze from him for even a moment. He took in every inch of his being, every curve, every shape, every freckle...He took it all in, wanting to remember all the details. It was so hard not to just hold him right now, not to tell him he loved him, not to kiss him, not shook those thoughts from his mind and walked into the kitchen as the boy had gone to the dining hall. Oh, how painful it was for him to part ways with him... Even if he knew it was simply for a short the less, he made haste in returning to his in hand, he had walked silently into the dining hall, placing the plate down before the Earl, lingering close to him before straightening himself out once more, giving a brief explanation on the food before stepping back and, where he usually kept his gaze on the wall, he kept on looking over at his , tonight, he had remained stood a little behind him, so that he couldn't be seen staring. He didn't want to look away... So many things he wanted to do...He had opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when he realized he couldn't make himself say the words.

Ceil knew Sebastian had been hiding something from him but thought nothing of it up until that bad feeling was getting to be annoying, he couldn't shake that feeling... And he was hating took a few bites of the wonderful food Sebastian had prepared, it was perfect as always, he had noticed how Sebastian had stayed a bit longer and it made him blush very faintly. He was glad Sebastian wasn't standing next to him, or he would have had no idea Sebastian was looking at him, no idea he was memorizing everything about his appearance until he had a feeling Sebastian was looking at frowned a bit, but let the frown fade quickly as he looked back and saw him looking, this made him blush faintly once didn't really know what to say other than, "What?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" He added then began to think, why would Sebastian be looking at him? Acting strange. He then thought, He's going to take my soul. Ciel showed no emotion but inside he wasn't upset, he wasn't going to wanted his soul, and Sebastian was starving, so he would give Sebastian his soul willingly, like a loved Sebastian, and knew he wouldn't love him back, he was a demon, he couldn't feel love...It was just a stupid emotion only humans felt... Right?He would give Sebastian his soul willingly, because he loved without his revenge.

Sebastian was trying so hard to distance himself. He was trying so hard to stay away... But he couldn't do it. He couldn't physically keep himself so, he had slowly let out a breath, looking down to the boy silently, with crimson eyes that seemed the gaze of a hunter locked on their prey... And that was really the truth, wasn't it?"Master..."He had spoken one word, forcing away any thoughts that invaded his mind and tried to control his actions, for he couldn't physically take it. He couldn't physically let himself kiss the boy. Not now."I need you to promise me something."The other servants were absent. He had made sure of it. They would be back later, just not right now..."I might be... Leaving, soon. And... I likely won't return."He had spoken quietly, choosing each word carefully as he didn't wish to upset his master, who would likely think he was joking right now... Until he saw the serious look on his face."I need you to promise me that you won't be sad. That you won't be afraid."

The boys eyes widened a bit, He looked at his butler, obviously shocked and unhappy, he then went into some sort of stage of denial."Honestly Sebastian, y-you act as if you're going to d-die or something outrageous like that," he nervously says before softly chuckling, trying to make this less serious, trying to make himself feel instantly frowned, thinking it was some sort of sick joke before he saw the look on the demons face. He felt his heart drop. "Where are you going?" he asked, obviously not liking this at all. He frowned. "What about the contract?'' He asked trying to hide his real feelings. He felt a lump in his throat from forcing himself to show no emotion and not cry."You cant just leave!" He yelled, now becoming angry, he didn't want Sebastian to leave him, now or he knew that he couldn't force Sebastian to stay.

He had carefully reached out, bringing the boy to his chest in an embrace, hiding his face in his hair, breathing in his scent, eyes coming to a close. He didn't want to lose him... He loved him... He couldn't bare to lose him. Not now, not ever... But he had known from the beginning that he would lose him at some point. He just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself... And now, it was all too real."Master... Just promise me..."He had muttered, lips curled downwards into a frown, keeping him close and refusing to let go. He couldn't let go... Not now... Not now that he loved him...But he'd loved him all along. He just hadn't admitted it to , he wished he had admitted it sooner. He wished he had told him. He wished he hadn't kept it all in and dismissed it as nothing. He...He wished he could say it now."I just need you to promise that to me..."Voice descended to a mere whisper, one hand on the back of his head, tangling within his hair, kissing his forehead softly, waiting, hoping...

Ciel was shaking. He freezes instantly at the hug; he thought Sebastian was incapable of doing such a thing"No…no…" he responds shakily. "Why are you leaving me!" he yelled trying to get away, this was too much for him."We have a contract! You cant just abandon me like this!" He yelled, tears forming in his deep blue eyes, his eye patch still upstairs."No…don't touch me Sebastian. Don't touch me…" his voice is beginning to rise in volume wanted Sebastian to stay more than anything, there were no words to describe it, he meant everything to him, and now he was leaving. He was the only thing Ciel could rely on and it was all slipping away from was all he had left, and if Sebastian left they had still had the contract. Maybe he would return in time... Hopefully.

, he had released the small Earl, and taken a step away from him. Rejection hurt... But yet, perhaps it was simply because his master had just received terrible news and was upset?Yeah... That had to be it, right?And so, a soft sigh passed his lips as he had locked his gaze once more on the Phantomhive earl who stood before him, a frown painted onto his features as he had simply stared."Master... Please do not fret about the contract... That will be fine..."He was twisting the truth. It would only be half fine, for the Earl would keep his soul... Though still exact his revenge. Surely that was good? Surely he wouldn't want his soul to be taken?Sebastian just wanted that just wanted to hear those words...He just wanted to know that his master had promised to be okay, for Ciel Phantomhive couldn't break promises, could he? Hopefully not... For if he could, then that wouldn't be very good at all.

Ciel looked at him, obviously extremely hurt by this, then looks away. "I promise," he said and looked back at him."Why didn't you tell me earlier? We would have..." the boy stopped himself, he frowned and moved back to Sebastian, realizing he had just rejected him. He wrapped his arms around his torso in a he had never done hi his face in Sebastian's shirt. He was going to tell Sebastian his feelings, and now he felt would be better, or it would be on Sebastian reaction. He felt that lump in his throat from holding back tears, "I love you," he said and prayed he wouldn't be he didn't tell him, it wouldn't make Sebastian leaving any easier, only harder. "A-And... I want you to take my soul before you go," He spoke again, not moving his face from Sebastian's shirt.

was he supposed to react to that? His master had just told him he loved him... He couldn't exactly just remain silent. With a small sigh, he had wrapped his own arms around the small human. He didn't say a word on that. He gently removed the boy from him and knelt down before him, placing both hands on his cheeks, resting their foreheads together, eyes coming to a slow close."...I cannot do so, master... For our contract would not be complete."He had spoken in a mutter, shaking his head. He refused. He didn't want his master to die until he had gotten his revenge... But that way it meant he wouldn't get his soul taken.A soft sigh passed his lips as he had spoken.

Ciel frowned a bit and put his hand on Sebastian, he looked at him. "Its an order," he said with a frown."I don't care if I get my revenge or not any more, I don't want to live without you," He said sadly and looked at didn't care if he went to hell, or if he never got his revenge. He didn't want to live without Sebastian. Now or ever. He wanted to stay with Sebastian forever, he had said that he would be with him even in hell... Since he was leaving him, he should at least be able to grant his last was a relatively simple one, all he had to do was take his soul, and then he wouldn't have to worry about if Ciel kept the promise or not.

"No."One word was muttered, that he had never used in such a context before, gazes locking. He had never refused an order... He had never denied his master. And yet here he was, turning him down, refusing to do something so simple."...I could possibly... Force myself to take it once the contract is complete... But I won't do so a second sooner..."He had spoken, shaking his head, leaning in and kissing his forehead softly."...Just promise me..."Voice descended to a simple whisper, fingertips brushing lightly over ivory skin."Make that promise..."

When Ciel heard No he looked at his butler wide eyed. He had never told him no before.

Ciel frowned a bit, but nodded, "I promise" he said, he would do whatever Sebastian wanted. He was actually shocked Sebastian had disobeyed him. But he didn't care right now. He looked into Sebastian eyes, they were mesmerizing to him. "How long do we have?" he asked prayed it wouldn't really be goodbye, he didn't even know why he was leaving. "Why do you have to leave at all?" a small frown lingered on his lips. After he knew everything he wanted to know he wouldn't talk about it any more. It was depressing, he would spend as much time as Sebastian as he would, even not sleep if he had to.

Sebastian didn't respond to those questions, and he chuckled darkly, white gloved fingertips lightly caressing the ivory skin of his cheeks. He scanned his gaze over both eyes, since the Earl's eye patch was still upstairs on the desk where he had left it due to not getting it back on."My lord... You've only promised me the human way..."He had spoken lowly so only he could hear, despite how currently, he thought they were the only ones here."You'll have to kiss me, master."Now his voice was a simple whisper, lightly stroking his face, breaths brushing against his skin."But in this kiss... You have to let out all your emotions, all your feelings... And so do I."

The boys cheeks instantly reddened. His eyes widened a bit. "What?" Why?" The boy asked obviously embarrassed by this, even the boys ears were red. And Sebastian stroking his face like that wasn't boy had thought he had already promised him. That he had gotten that part over, and done with and could not worry about it again the rest of the this was just a joke or something? Possibly...Sebastian very well could just be messing with him. It wouldn't be the first He sounded serious, different from when Sebastian was messing with him, he would be smirking a lot thought about kissing Sebastian, and he actually liked the idea, but he had no idea how he was supposed to kiss...

"Because that is how demon promise things, young had spoken, gazing into both eyes. He belonged to his master and his master belonged to him. Put he needed to promise to him... The demon way."Don't worry... You won't mess up. I promise."He had muttered, dropping his hands back down to his side. By the looks of his master's reaction he didn't think he would do it, since he didn't seem as though he were going to do it, and so Sebastian had begun to move himself up and away from the boy. After all, he didn't think that he was going to kiss him, so there was no a shame...

Ciel had to think about this, he wasn't supposed to kiss anyone other than his fiancée... But This wasn't the same...He bit his bottom lip and grabbed Sebastian tie, pulling him down by it and kissed him. He had done what Sebastian said and let all of his emotions come out in the kiss. He thinks of how Sebastian leaving was killing him inside, and of how he meant the world to the boy. Of the many times he had gotten angry and slapped him, he thinks of how he had purposely irritated Sebastian by getting Pluto, even though he knew Sebastian hated dogs. He thinks of every moment they had how when he first came to the house Ciel was unsure if it was all a dream or not, and how awful his food thought of how he felt when he first met Sebastian, and he had brought him back to life. He was surprised that he could actually feel Sebastian emotions too.

Eyes had grown wide upon being pulled down, having lips connected in a kiss. However, he had reacted quickly, closing his eyes again and pushing the boy into a wall, letting a soft sound of content past his lips that then was slightly muffled by the lips of the other. He had also allowed each and every emotion into the embrace of their lips, feeling what the other was giving off. Each anger, each frustration, the want for revenge, the loneliness, the sadness, the want...All of it was bittersweet taste was like a drug to him, allowing his tongue to search across his lips, feeling the slight sting of each slap he had received, each time he had irritated the boy...He felt a slight wetness on his cheeks and realized it was tears.

Ciel put his hand on the back of Sebastian head and the other in his hair. He remembered the times when he showed weakness around Sebastian, every time he had clung onto him, every time Sebastian had to force him away from his work and carry him to his room. Ciel knew there were tears, he didn't care should he?He was quickly running out of breath, but ignored it and thought of the times when Sebastian actually cared about his well being. Well, the times he knew stayed close to Sebastian, loving every moment of this, being in his arms.

But eventually, the demon could feel that pull in his heart. The strong one, that seemed to almost bring him pain. He had instantly known that the promise was made, and that he had to pull back before his master fell so, he had drawn back from the kiss, though remaining as close as he could be without still kissing him, resting their foreheads together, eyes coming to a close once more as he noticed his master looked tired."...You should rest. It will make you feel better."He had spoken, before rising to his feet and straightening himself out once more. He loved his master... More than anything... And he wanted him to be safe and didn't know hat the boy couldn't be. Not without him."...I love you..."He whispered shakily.

"I love you too," The boy responded said shakily. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "When are you leaving?" He asked sadly, if it was tonight he wouldn't sleep until after he left. He wouldn't be happy without Sebastian, he wouldn't be safe either. Anyone would be able to hurt him and take him he wouldn't be able to do anything about was weak. If a demon came around... he had no idea what he would do, he would be completely didn't want Sebastian to go...

Sebastian had gently lifted the boy up into his arms, carrying him up the stairs silently. He didn't answer. He simply placed him down on the bed and dressed him into his nightshirt, gently pushing him so he was laying down, leaning over him and kissing his forehead softly."...Sleep now, young master... Tomorrow will be here sooner than you think..."The double meaning struck daggers in his heart. It hurt...He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be away from his master. He loved him...It hurt to realize that.A lot of things could kill a demon, and love was one of them.

He grabbed Sebastian tailcoat quickly, as soon as he moved away. "Lay with me," he said with a frown, knowing the demon would leave tomorrow morning. That was probably his last order to the demon, he knew that and it killed him laid in the bed, his head on the soft white pillows, waiting for Sebastian to obey quietly.

He paused as he was grabbed, blinking in confusion as he turned his gaze to look at the young boy, seeing how hurt he looked. He knew there was really no time for dillydallying anymore, and he had lay down beside him, moving under the covers to lay with him, arms wrapping around him to pull him closer."...Please rest now..."He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He loved this boy... He loved him so much. He didn't want him to get hurt, or be afraid... But he wasn't leaving him without still had the servants.

Ciel Looked at Sebastian. He cuddled up to him and hid his face in his shirt. "Will you ever come back? he asked, already half-asleep. He took in the demons scent, he smelled like lavender, and something else. It smelled amazing to Ciel. He decided he wouldn't sleep until he got his answers. He kept An arm around the demon, not really liking how urge buttons felt on his arm. He wished Sebastian would change into something more comfortable and sleep wile he did, but he wouldn't make him, he saw no reason to make him. He wasn't staying much longer, and Ciel knew when he woke the only thing he cared about would be gone by the time he woke up. And would most likely never return to him.

"...Once something is truly lost..."He had started, one hand gently running over the child's back in a soothing notion."...One can never get it back again."Sebastian knew fully well that he was going to die. He knew that he was going to have to force himself to complete his part of the contract. But at least he would be with the boy forever..."Our contract will be completed... And we will not be apart, master."Once more he had spoken, running a hand over his back."Tonight is our last night together in living bodies, I'm afraid."So tonight... Was their last chance to do anything. Tonight... Was their last chance to be together. Tonight... Was the last time he could be with him.

Ciel looked up at him, glad they wouldn't be apart forever, he seemed a bit happy about this. He put a hand to Sebastian's cheek and pulled him down gently, and kissed was actually relieved the contract would be over, but he had no idea that Sebastian would die. He didn't want their last night to just be like every other night, he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to spend time with Sebastian, he would do whatever he wanted, other than go to sleep. He wanted to spend every last moment, every last second with Sebastian, the one he loved more than anything else in the world. He let his small fingers tangle with Sebastian's hair as he kissed him, he let his blue eyes come to a close seconds after he kissed Sebastian.

There was a short while of no reaction, before crimson eyes had slowly sealed themselves away, tangling one white gloved hand in his hair, holding him didn't know when the servants would be back... Tonight maybe? Tomorrow?He didn't know. He didn't really care... It made no difference after all. Even if they were back now and saw them, it would make no difference, because both he and his master would be dead in the was tragic, really...He didn't want the boy to have to die at such a young age, but the boy had ordered him to take his soul. He could so easily take it now... But wanted him to have his revenge.

Ciel pulled away as soon as he needed air. He laid his head on Sebastian's chest. "I don't want to sleep," he mumbled and looked up at Sebastian. He was obviously tired, but he wouldn't sleep, until he passed out he would stay awake with held the butlers hand, he was so much more than a butler to him, he was everything to him. He cuddled up to the butler and kept the hold on his hand, knowing they didn't have much time left, he didn't know that Sebastian would die. He just thought he would finish the contract or something, but the thought of Sebastian having another master, having another contract made him extremely jealous, very angry, just by the thought, if he was Alive to see his new master he would have ended up becoming violent. He loved Sebastian, he was Sebastian's, and Sebastian was his, he hated to think that the only thing that kept them together was the contract, but now he knew differently.

"Young master, you have to sleep."He had spoken, tangling the fingers of his free hand through navy locks as he let out a soft breath."You'll need to be well rested for the morning."A sigh passed his lips as he held his hand loosely, gently stroking fingers through his hair with a soft touch. Of course, he didn't want the boy to sleep. He didn't want the morning to come... But it was best if he would be a long, painful day.

Ciel frowned a bit, "I don't want to sleep," He said and looked at him. He smiled faintly at the soft touch. He stayed close to Sebastian, snuggled up close to him, he was happy. More happy than he had been in years. "Its the last night I have with you," He added, "I don't want to sleep until I have to," He said and looked up at his butler waiting to see his hoped he wouldn't be angry at he had no idea why he would be mad, he just wanted to be with him.

"Tomorrow will be a long day. You'll need the rest."He had spoken calmly, watching, hoping that the boy would just comply as he was clearly tired and if he wasn't well rested for tomorrow then things would be a whole lot worse for him. He sighed quietly, watching the young knew that if he didn't comply, he would have to force him to rest... That was just how it worked, sadly, even if he didn't want to knock the boy into unconsciousness.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and frowned a bit. He just sighed and closed his beautiful deep blue eyes, he cuddled up to Sebastian. He felt him-self start to fall asleep in Sebastian's arms.

His eyes had come to a soft close. He didn't want morning to come... Yes, it would hurt to lose the boy... It would hurt to leave him...But he had no choice."Sleep now, master... Tomorrow will be here sooner than you think..."He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, before he had drawn back, gently moving his hand from his hair and rubbing his back last moments together...How bittersweet it tasted.

Ciel smiled a bit and kept his eyes closed, he had hoped Sebastian would have allowed him to stay awake so this wouldn't be their last moments...But he would take whatever the hell he could possibly get with the demon. Within moments the boy was asleep, cuddled up to his butler, his eyes closed, his long eyelashes made him look even more adorable that he already did. His mouth was open slightly, the only sound coming from the small boy was the sounds of his soft and steady breaths. He had a very light grip on his butler. He seemed relaxed, and happy even. He looked More relaxed than he had been in years, he looked happy, like any other carefree child in the world. Not one who was filled with pain and had to work daily, not one who hid himself behind an emotionless mask. In reality the boy hated being so serious; he only acted that way so he would be treated like an adult and taken seriously. He actually wanted to be loved, and give love in return, and to be happy.

* * *

><p>Morning came sooner than he thought, sooner than he hoped. There was nothing but searing pain as the blackened wounds begun to spread, a hiss escaping his lips as he glared at the human before ...Holy couldn't move very much without a searing pain. It hurt so badly... How had this human even known of the weakness? Why did he have holy water with him?Had he known a demon was coming after him..?<p>

Ceils eyes widened as he saw his butler in pain. He frowned, and looked at the butler. He had no idea what to do at all. He had no idea there was holy water. "Sebastian? What's wrong?" he said and looked at him, a frown on his lips. He wasn't happy at all, he knew everything would be over today...He would loose his soul and his butler would be dead as well. At Least they would be in hell together.

He had known that brining his master with him was a mistake... Nothing but a huge mistake, but the boy had caught him just as he was leaving the manor. It was over... Everything was the human was heading towards his master, a sadistic grin on his face now that the demon was left master could protect himself though... He had a Sebastian couldn't move, the wounds quickly spreading. He knew he'd die from this. Just blood wasn't enough now...

Ceils eyes widened as the man came towards him. He pulled out his gun and shot, hitting the man in the lung once, and shot again, hitting just below his always the boy had perfect aim. He looked at Sebastian, a worried frown lingering on his lips. He wanted Sebastian to be okay... But he knew he would die...They both would. It was over.

The butler collapsed to his knees, letting out a shudder as he had growled lightly, watching as the human fell dead. He then shifted his gaze up to his master, seeming he looked... Afraid. Worried. Upset."You should be happy... You got the revenge. The last one was yours..."He muttered, eyes coming to a close, a faint smile forming."But, no... You want my end of the promise, don't you..? Even though you could live on without me..."It made no sense to the demon. However, a shaky breath passed his lips before he had opened crimson eyes once more, holding one shaky hand out towards the boy."Come here, then... I'll be gentle..."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, he was now at the demons height, he dropped the gun as the human fell. He then looked to Sebastian as he spoke."You idiot... I can't live without you," he said as he moved to Sebastian, just as he had said. His heart was pounding, he smiled faintly though, he knew it was over, he knew Sebastian was dying, and he knew he would be in hell with Sebastian, they could be together. He was by Sebastian now, he could hear his heart pounding, he was honestly worried, he didn't know if it would hurt... He looked Sebastian in the eyes, He loved the color of Sebastian's eyes, they were mesmerizing to the boy. He loved his butler, more than anything, he wasn't just a butler, never once was to him and never would be. He took his butlers shaky hand and gave him a small smile.

Gently, he pulled the boy downwards and into a kiss, though he didn't let it last for long before he pulled back and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He knew that if he spent too much time lingering, it would be harder to kill him..."...This will hurt... I love you."And he had pulled the boy down, keeping his hold on his hand, using the free hand to tilt his head slightly, moving his head to his neck, eyes glowing weakly and fangs extending as he had leaned in, giving a chilling breath."I'm sorry... I wish I had told you sooner..."When he said that, he referred to his feelings. He wished he had admitted his love... He had kept it silent as he thought it was then, lips parted, fangs meeting his neck in a sharp bite though he tried to be gently, squeezing his hand lightly in an attempt at something comforting. As eyes came to a close, there was a wetness, as a single tear slid , he had sucked every essence of life, taken the soul he had waited for. How bittersweet it tasted...

Ciel had kissed back, he hated that this was over. He was shaking lightly, he wouldn't lie, he was afraid. Very much so but he was extremely happy Sebastian wouldn't be hungry anymore, and they would he together. As soon as Sebastian Sank his teeth into the boys neck he let out a small yell, he held tightly to his butlers hand and gripped onto his shirt. It hurt so damn bad. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, from the pain. He felt his life slowly being pulled out of him, the pain faded as did his life, his grip was slowly loosening. He gasped for air as he felt the last of his life being pulled from him, he felt his heart slow. Four .One. Then silence...After a few moments the boy was dead, but his body was still warm, not a single breath coming from the boys lips.

Slowly, he had lowered the limp and lifeless body to the ground. This was where it all started... This very room was where they had formed their contract. He looked down to the lifeless body and let out a shaky breath, slowly laying beside him. One arm had moved around him, pulling him close, holding him against his own was still warm... He loved this other hand still held onto that of the young Phantomhive Earl, and he had shook his head, offering a weak smile, feeling a knot rise in the back of his throat as he rested their foreheads together, feeling a burning sensation as the contract mark was taken from his , he was in eternal pureness. Eternal innocence. This boy... Sleeping forever, no longer to be haunted by the nightmares that had previously befallen his sleeping figure. This boy... Was with him forever took a shaky inhale before he had spoken his last words."You see, young master... I was simply... One hell of a butler."And then, eyes came to a close, sealing themselves away behind snowy lids and ebony had forever lost his name, forever lost his master, forever lost his life...

How foolish of a demon to fall for his prey.


End file.
